Partij voor de Bevrijding van het Volk
The Partij voor de Bevrijding van het Volk, commonly abbreviated PBV is a centre-left party in Vanuku that, at times, has encompassed the concepts of centrism, third way policies, and democratic socialism. The PBV spent its first twenty years in existence as the sole opposition party in Vanuku, before gaining an election break through due to disorganization in the primary opponent, the Vanukese Conservatieven. The PBV has since formed seven majority governments, two coalition governments, and elected four heads of state, serving eight terms. After its breakthrough, the PBV has enjoyed near single party status, and was able to swiftly enact its policies and government functions. Because of its unique single party status, the PBV has developed into a big-tent style party, spanning across the political and economic spectrum. This lead to the rise of several factions within the party. As a result of the diverse political views found within the party, the exact position of the PBV shifts depending on who holds leadership and what factions or coalitions are currently dominate. However, for the most part, the PBV has been committed to centre-left politics. Following the resurrection of the Vanukese Conservatieven and the establishment of the Christendemocratische Volkspartij, the PBV has been reduced, firstly to the largest party with a minority, and secondly into the second largest party position. However, with this three party system, the PBV has been able to continue governance in a coalition with the Vanukese Conservatieven. Values and Principles Background The PBV was founded as a big tent, centre-left party. With many members both belonging to democratic socialism and progressive liberalism camps. Originally, the progressive liberals held the biggest sway within the party, and this was reflected in policy. Soon, however, the democratic socialists had grown in membership and set policy in this direction. For most of the period of the PBV in government, it was a democratic socialist movement. In September 3137, facing a decline in party momentum and renewed opposition, the PBV held a membership in entirety. This convention resulted in a shift more towards the centre, and the declaration of the principles of centrism and liberalism were the official party's ideology. This can be seen in the PBV Constitution that was ratified by the convention. Values The values of the PBV after the 3137 convention are as follows: *Balance: The party seeks to balance the needs of the collective with the power and freedom of the individual. This is how the PBV believes governance is best conducted. *Progressivism: The party seeks to reform society to be more equitable and just for all citizens through the legitimate means of the government of Vanuku, expansion of personal freedom, and equitable government programs. *Centrism: The PBV believes in the ideals of the centre: adopting aspects of both left and right wing politics to build strong policy and governance for all Vanukese. *Liberalism: The PBV strongly believes in the power of the individual, and individuals in the collective. The PBV will fight to protect and expand individual freedoms and liberties. History Founding and Start (3089 to 3102) The PBV was founded by a group of academia, composed of university professors, students, authors and researchers, who assembled in 3089 in Castell (now t' Heerust), Cha'katura. The meeting, composed of almost entirely of delegates with academic background and from the southern Staats of Vanuku, established the party as an alternative to the right wing politics dominant at the time. From the start, there was a clear split between moderate, third way members and members of the party who advocated for democratic socialism. The first leadership election was close, but Beatrix van de Graaf, a moderate candidate, emerged as the leader of the PBV and set the course early on in establishing the PBV as a centre to centre-left, moderate party. The third way policies proposed by the party under the early years of Beatrix van de Graaf proved to provide just enough government intervention to attract left wing voters, but not enough to alienate voters at the centre of the spectrum. In the PBV's first election, the party fared extremely well for a first showing, with 47 members elected of the 100 member Nationale Assemblee. However, in the capacity of opposition, little way was made on establishing and enacting policy. This lead many voters to revert to the conservatives. In effort to make leeway, the PBV proposed compromised policy that had greater chance to be passed, primarily in Healthcare. This lead to many democratic socialist members to feel alienated by there party. Ultimately, the decrease in support and internal strife was reflected in electoral result, with losses in the following two elections. Shift to Democratic Socialism (3103 to 3112) After leading a third election and second election with electoral losses, Beatrix van de Graaf resigned, sparking a leadership convention, where the socialist faction and left moderates united to elected Friederik de Grote as party leader, in an effort to bring the PBV back to the left, and finally have a chance to build a democratic socialist party, after the first chance in 3089 was lost. Friederik de Grote, not wanting to completely change the face of the PBV and its support, began a process of slowly moving the PBV to the left, primarily in the areas of education, while establishing the party in areas such as civil rights as affirming individual rights. In his first election as leader, Friederik de Grote gained seats for the first time since the PBV's first election debut. However, the popular vote showed only marginal gains in support. With this slightly success, a come-back was thought to be inevitable within party ranks, and efforts were made to quicken the move to the left. In the subsequent election, the PBV lost, bringing the PBV seat count and popular vote to a historic low, with 27 seats and 22% of the popular vote. This raised concerns with the party on whether a left wing party could survive in Vanuku. Internal strife and the process of rebuilding began, but the question of whether the PBV would continue on as a voice of the left would ensue. Friederik de Grote would push back, and propose the second PBV manifesto to the Nationale Assemblee. The manifesto, although limited and by no means entirely social democratic, brought the PBV the farthest to the left that it has ever been. In 3110, Liesel van Drechten was elected as the new leader of the PBV. She inherited the PBV at the point of its farthest left orientation. Liesel van Drechten identified as and was elected with the support of the moderates faction, and as such, through her term she attempted to nudge the party more centre, but never took radical steps to turn her back on democratic socialism. Development as a Big-tent party (3112 to 3131) After the unexpected passing of the second PBV manifesto in 3110, the party gained significant visibility with the electorate, as well as highlighting the opponent Conservatives as disengaged and inactive. In 3112, Liesel van Drechten led the PBV to a historic election for the PBV. For the first time since its debut election, the PBV significantly increased its share of popular vote and seat count. This resulted not only in the PBV becoming the largest party and entering government, but the first majority government for the party. With this mandate, the PBV steadily worked to enact democratic socialist policies. Following the electoral victory, Liesel van Drechten announced that her government would operate fiscal restraint and attempt to eliminate the long standing deficit by reducing spending and increasing taxes. Economic policies were reformed to give the government and workers more power in the economy, though not as great as many socialist of the PBV would have liked. This resulted in Vanuku in establishing a mixed market system. In 3116, Liesel van Drechten again lead the PBV through an election, further increasing the PBV majority. Party structure wise, Liesel van Drechten dramatically increased party membership, bringing in right wing factions. In 3119, Liesel van Drechten resigned as party leader, allowing Friederik de Grote to return as party leader for one term. Friederik de Grote spent his tenure as party leader and Nationale Voorzitter to further establish the PBV as a big tent party. Economically, de Grote moved the party further towards the centre, decreasing spending and lowering corporate taxes that were increased in van Drechten's term. In regards to social issues, de Grote affirmed the PBV as progressive, implementing welfare reform during his term. De Grote resigned in 3124 to open the way for his groomed, moderate successor to succeed him as party leader. In 3124, Sido van Gaan succeeded Friederik de Grote as PBV leader. He lead the PBV through the 3124 and 3128 elections, keeping control of the already PBV dominated Nationale Assemblee. Van Gaan served two terms as Nationale Voorzitter, during which he maintained the status-quo in economic and social programs. During his tenure, the PBV modified the legislative process, establishing the Vanukese Senaat. During his term, van Gaan further solidified the PBV as a big tent party with many members across ideologies and the spectrum. Natural Governing Party (3131 to 3140) After winning five consecutive majorities, and three consecutive landslide victories that resulted in the PBV being the only party in the Nationale Assemblee, the party executive declared the PBV as the natural governing party for Vanuku. In 3131, Abrichte de Mooi succeeded van Gaan as party leader. De Mooi would go on to govern Vanuku in a majority government basis for 9 years, leading the PBV through three elections, two resulting in majorities. The chain of PBV majorities was disrupted in the election of July 3140, due to the revival of the Vanukese Conservatieve and the establisment of the Christendemocratische Volkspartij. This would signal the end of the natural governing party period. Coalition Period (3140) After the PBV's significant loss in the the July 3140 election, the PBV remained the largest party in the Nationale Assemblee. The leader of the PBV through the election, Abrichte de Mooi, won the election as Nationale Voorzitter, but would resign as party leader. She was replaced by Johan Aanjouwer. No party had a majority of seats on their own, and as such coalition talks ensued. The PBV at this time was only interested in forming government with the VC, putting them in a king-makers position. However, the newly revived VC, remembering the period of cooperation the two parties had while the PBV was in opposition, and recognizing the closer values between the two parties, agreed to enter in a coalition with the PBVhttp://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=1605&p=30979#p30979. This coalition established would be termed Aanjouwer I and would last until the next election, July 3144. The July 3144 election resulted in further losses for the PBV, being reduced to second party and losing the Nationale Voorzitter seat. However, these losses where balanced by gains made by the VC, allowing the coalition government to continue governance, albeit at a reduced majority. This coalition government would be termed Aanjouwer II. The 3148 election resulted in the PBV in making gains, adding one seat to a total of 38. The coalition would continue on with the Conservetieven Partij, with 52 seats in the coalition. This government would again be headed by Johan Aanjouwer. The 3152 election resulted in the PBV reclaiming first party status, with 44 seats. The Coalition government established betwen the PBV and VC would continue on, with a majority of 57 seats. This would be the last Aanjower government, as he resigned as party leader in early 3155. Notable of the 3152 election was the Melissa Ottensoen (VC) as Nationale Voorzitter, with the endorsement of the PBV. In the past, the vote splitting between the PBV and VC resulted in a CVP Voorzitter. Electoral History Party Leaders Through time, the PBV has had many leaders that acted as the face of the party and pushed the party, and the party's beliefs forward. Some leaders of the PBV have forever impacted the direction of the party and nation of Vanuku, and will forever be remembered in the party's past. Party Leader Elections Initially, from the party founding in 3089 to 3112, leaders of the PBV were elected by delegates at a specially called Leadership convention. These delegates, in turn, were elected by party members back in local party associations. In order to win the leadership of the party, a candidate must have received 50% plus one of the delegate votes. Often, this quota was not met in the first ballot, resulting in several ballots before the selection of a leader. From 3112 to present, first realized at the leadership election of 3119, a system of weighted One Member One Vote is utilized to elect a leader. In this system, all members of the PBV are allowed to vote in a ballot for the leader of their choice. If no leader gains a majority of the votes, a run off ballot is prepared, where the two candidates with the most votes appear on a second ballot. Three leaders of the PBV have been elected through delegates, with four (soon to be five) elected through OMOV List of Leaders 'Beatrix van de Graaf' (3089 to 3102) The first leader and co-founder of the PBV, van de Graaf lead the PBV through three elections, and established it as a moderate left alternative to the VC. Beatrix ran for leader at the founding convention, and was running against Ari van Guge, and Frenk Oestera. The results in the first round were as follows: The second round resulted in the elimination of Oestera. Upon elimination, Oestera freed his delegates to vote for the candidate of their choice. 'Friederik de Grote' (3102 to 3110), (3119 to 3124) Second and Fourth leader of the PBV, Friederik worked to bring the PBV further left and more hardline on certain issues. In his first tenure, he lead the PBV through two elections. His second tenure resulted in de Grote leading the PBV through one election, in which the PBV won a third majority and formed government. First election, 3102: Second Election, 3119 'Liesel van Drechten' (3110 to 3119) Van Drechten lead the PBV through two elections, and established the PBV with two majority governments, and formed government for the first time. Van Drechten continued with the policies established by de Grote that proved popular and resulted in the election of the PBV. Election 'Sido van Gaan' (3124 to 3131) Sido van Gaan is widely believed to be selected and groomed by de Grote to be his successor. Serving as head of government in de Grote's government, van Gaan was elected leader after de Grote stepped down. He lead the party through two elections, both continuing on the chain of PBV majorities. Election First Ballot Second Ballot Factions The PBV membership base is divided into several special-interest factions that each hold their own stances on governance and have their own prominent leaders. Business Conservatives Fanatical and convinced right. Formed by the wealthy, right wing business members of the PBV. This faction is relatively small, claiming about 14.6% of the party's membership. Members of this faction typically support lower taxes and less government intervention. This faction is a prominent advocate within the party for greater military spending. Current Prominant Members: Past Prominant Members: Eva Visser, Daan van Papel Conservatives Conservative leaning, moderate and extreme right. The conservative faction forms the smallest faction within the PBV, with 11.2% of the party membership. Most members of this group is formed of right wing middle class citizens. Members of this faction typically advocate in regards to individual economic rights and entrepreneurship. Current Prominant Members: Wim Zijder Past Prominant Members: Roosje Smit Progressive Moderates Members of this faction take the positions of left leaning and moderately left leaning. Members of this faction are typically again middle class progressives. Claiming 28.6% of party membership, the progressive moderate faction is one of the more influential factions. Members of this faction typically advocate for equal rights, moderate taxes, and a moderate degree of social programs (including public healthcare). Current Prominant Members: Jaap van 't Veen, Lau van Dijk, Anja Geerts, Anika Scheven, Jaap de Drijven Past Prominant Members: Beatrix van de Graaf, Liesel van Drechten, Sido van Gaan, Johan Aanjouwer, Frans van der Wald Progressives The progressive faction, also known as the democratic socialist faction, ranges from convinced to extreme left on the spectrum. Typically, members are labourers and low income people, the largest economic segment of Vanuku. However, there are many middle class members of this faction as well. With 31% of the membership of the PBV, this faction is currently the largest. As the most influential faction, the progressives brought the PBV away from the centre, toward the left, for a period of time. Progressives support higher, progressive taxes on the rich and corporations. Members also favor significant government intervention, nearing that of a planned economy. Current Prominant Members: Gijs Hendriks, Diederik van der Meer, Jan de Vrijman, Irena Kuiken Past Prominant Members: Friederik de Grote, Abrichte de Mooi, Heike de Uitsman, Gillis de Blauw Radicals Members if this faction are from the fanatical left of the spectrum. With about 11.2% of the population, this faction is the smallest of all five. This faction advocates for the conversion of Vanuku into a communist utopia with egalatarian values. Current Prominant Members: Maria van Magel Past Prominant Members: References Category:Parties in Vanuku